The Changing Life of Bella Swan
by jetting
Summary: Bella started out her life in Forks but moved to California when her parents divorced and then to Phoenix as her mom wanted change.Spending the summers in Forks created a bond with the Cullensbut when weight problems chase her out of Phoenix and into Jacksonville,Bella loses touch with her family and friends back in Forks. In highschool she comes back but who is the new Bella Swan?
1. Chapter 1

On September 13, 1987, my husband and I welcomed our beautiful daughter in the world at Forks Hospital. Isabella Marie Swan was 7 pounds 8 ounces and I loved her to the moon and back already. She was the beautiful and I couldn't believe she was mine.

Charlie and I came home from the hospital a day after. Everything was pure bliss. Bella made our marriage whole again, Charlie and me haven't fought in over 6 months and it seems like we have finally fixed our marriage. Bella truly was a blessing.

Soon I had to go back to my job as a teacher as my maternity leave ended and the new school year started. My friend Esme was coming back as well after having her twins Edward and Alice last June. I was nice to have a friend who was going through the same things with her kids. We searched for day cares and went out to the parks together. Our kids got along perfectly and Esme and I couldn't help but joke about Bella and Edward getting married one day.

As we neared Bella's second birthday things started to get bad again. Charlie was staying out later for work. When he was home, we were either fighting or not talking. We were both busy with our jobs and taking care of Bella we barley had time for each other and things just kept getting worse. We never had the perfect marriage and before Bella was born there was talk of divorce but it stopped as soon as our baby girl entered our lives. But we only halted the fights and the questions about our marriage.

Charlie and I divorced on December 17, 1990 and I packed my bags and moved back down to my hometown of Downey, Californwith Bella. Charlie and I to share the custody of our daughter but since I lived so far away, Bella spent the school year with me and the summer with Charlie.

Esme and I kept in touch and her and her family would come down to visit every once and awhile. Alice, Edward and Bella were still very close, as they got older. Bella was a fair friend and spent her time evenly between Alice and Edward and it was cute to see Bella and Edward interact when Esme and I always paired them together.

When Bella turned six, we made the move to Phoenix, Arizona. Bella would still go up to visit Charlie in the summer but I slowly became detached from her summer life. She always missed her best friends Edward and Alice but here in Phoenix, Bella started making some friends. Bella grew up with my family genes, which unfortunately meant the weight I had grown up with was now staying with my daughter. She still had friends but I could tell her weight was an occasional setback for her.

As Bella grew up her weight became more of a problem as kids started to outcast her because of it. She went from an out going little girl and grew up to be shy, and quiet. Bella started spending less time in Forks as she grew up opting to spend two weeks of the summer in Forks over the whole summer. I wanted my little girl to be happy so I chose to give her what she wanted and what she wanted was another move to happy, sunny Florida.


	2. Chapter 2

My first memory is with my best friends Edward and Alice in California. We were at the lake in town and it was the first week of summer. We kept running up to the edge of the water only to run away as soon as it came near us. The water was very cold but we still wanted to go in. After about a half an hour of us fooling around our moms called us in to go home. It may not be much but its one of my favorite memories. I was with my favorite people in the world. In the place I loved most and in a time before my weight became an issue.

I haven't always been the skinniest girl in the class but I haven't been the heaviest but somehow because of who I was friends with I became the target of most of the girls in my grade. I have never really been a girly girl preferring to wear pants over a skirt and go outside and play in the mud over going shopping. So when my mom and I moved to Phoenix I quickly became friends with the boys in my neighborhood. In the younger years it wasn't much of a problem, but as we got into grade school girl became jealous of my friendships. The girls told me that my friends only hung out with me because I was a boy and fat. It started out as nothing but a young girl can only handle so much.

I asked my mom if we could move and after a month of looking for a new place to live we came across Jacksonville, Florida. It looked like the perfect place to start over and in my case start loosing weight. We planned to move out at the end of the year so I just had to wait out the few remaining months in Phoenix. Before we made the move my mom planned my annual summer trip up to Forks. Another thing to look forward to, I finally get to see my best friends after a whole year.

After my final months in Phoenix, I was on my way to the airport with my mom. She was reminding me of all the things I needed with me for Forks. Again. I tune her out and looked out the window for my final glimpses of Phoenix. I was flying out to Jacksonville from Forks and this was my last time in my home of the last 5 years.

We got to the airport and I said my goodbyes to my mom. I would see her in two weeks but right now it seemed like I would see her in two months. I hugged her tightly and she reminded me to tell Esme she said hi and we parted ways.


	3. Chapter 3

I landed in Port Angeles at 5 o'clock in the evening. I grabbed my luggage and ran outside to meet my dad. I haven't seen him and months and I missed him so much. I got outside to the line of cars and it only took me a moment to find my dad and his police cruiser. I ran up and launched myself into his arms.

"Hi Bells! I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Dad."

He stepped and looked at me, "You've grown since I've last seen you."

I still had to look at him and blushed.

"So the Cullen's invited us over for dinner and I told them we'd be there. I hope that's okay."

"That's perfect, Dad."

We got in the car and made the drive to Forks. We stopped and Charlie's house to drop off my bags and made our way over to the Cullen's house. We pulled up to the familiar 3 story white house I've spent so many of my summer at.

As soon as I got out of the car I was attacked by a little pixie, "BELLA! I've missed you so much! I can't believe you're here!"

I laughed at my friend's excitement, "I've missed you too Alice!"

"Come on inside my friends from school want to meet you!" she said as she pulled me into her house.

"Hi Sweetheart," Esme said giving me a hug, "Good to see you again."

"Hi Esme. My mom wanted me to tell you she says hi," I said hugging her back.

"Remind me to give your mother a call later."

"Bella!" I was pulled into a hug from Carlisle.

"Hi Carlisle! How've you been?"

"Good Bella. How about you taken any bad falls lately?" Carlisle asked.

"Not since Christmas." "I said proudly.

"I think that may be a new record." He joked.

I followed the Cullens into their house and spotted Edward running down the stairs. He ran straight to me and attacked me with the biggest hug yet.

"I've missed you Bells," He whispered.

"Missed you too, Eddie," I said back.

"Eddie? How come she gets to call you Eddie?"

I pulled back from Edward's hug and was met with the sight of a tall brown haired boy, an average height blonde boy and a beautiful blonde girl.

"Because she doesn't say it to annoy me and I've know her since I was a baby."

"That's not fair!" the tall boy yelled, "Come on Eddie."

"Don't call me that Emmett!"

"That's enough boys," Esme scolded, "Now that the guest of honor is here I think we should go sit down for dinner."

"Great! I'm starving!" Emmett yelled.


End file.
